


Afterlife

by anonomoose21



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Dark, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is Dead, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonomoose21/pseuds/anonomoose21
Summary: Everyone knows when a person dies they either end up in Hel (general underworld), Valhalla (the Hall of the Fallen), or Nastrond (Shore of Corpses).Tony Stark is granted entrance to Valhalla, the first mortal ever granted entrance, and it is nothing like he would expect. It's not as full and peaceful as he imagined... it's actually rather boring.He learns many things while living (deceasing?) there. One is that most souls who don't die a death worthy of Odins Hall are sent to Hel.Hel isn't the same as Hell in classic human religions. In fact, it's just the opposite. It's living, without being alive. There are parties, drinking, eating, sex, friends, families, homes, games, entertainment... it's nothing like the boring halls of Valhalla.It doesn't take Tony long to decide he has to be there for more reasons than one, and he will get there by any means necessary, including traveling alongside a former enemy and passing through the evil in-between land of Nastrond.When death isn't a threat any longer, what is there to be afraid of?Turns out, quite a bit.





	1. Epigraph

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is something I just couldn't get out of my head. If you're here then you love the Frostiron ship as much as I do, and we are all saddened by both the characters end, but I am here to help fix that. 
> 
> First off, this story is based on Norse religions, but I also took some liberties. Actually, I'm going to be taking a lot of liberties because this is the afterlife and nothing is set in stone. This story is a 'what if' scenario of Tony and Loki connecting in the afterlife. We know from Thor that there are places for people after death in the MCU. And I am running with it. 
> 
> Secondly, there are going to be some really dark elements here. What is left to write about if death isn't the ultimate threat? Well, you're going to find out and it won't be pretty (I have my work cut out for me, wish me luck). 
> 
> Thirdly, I've never been good with deadlines, but I will try to update on a schedule which is yet to be announced. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This story plot is mine, Tony and Loki and any other characters (unless specified otherwise at the end of a chapter) are not mine.  
> Beta reader? I'd LOVE one. Any and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Happy reading! xo

> _I bid you take your place_  
>  _in the halls of Valhalla_  
>  _where the brave_  
>  _shall live forever_
> 
> _Nor shall we mourn_  
>  _but rejoice_  
>  _for those who have died_  
>  _a glorious death_
> 
> ~ Thor (Thor: Ragnarok)


	2. 0. What doesn't kill me--oh wait

Tony wasn't sure what to expect when he finally canned it. Some divine world? The pits of hell or gates of heaven? The vast nothingness that most scientists believe in?

The latter is what he believed for most of his life until Thor came along and broke the laws of physics with his stupid rainbow bridge and flying hammer of _not worthy_. It took him years to accept that magic was real, and even longer when Thor told them about Norse afterlife.

He wishes he could say he expected it, truly, but nothing could have prepared him for _this_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have the first real chapter posted after work tonight. xo


	3. 1. Knockin' on Valhallas door

Tony woke up to brushing on his face. He startled to consciousness and blinked his eyes open. It's bright, brighter than Tony recalls it being during their battle. _Am I in the med bay?_ He wonders as he raises his hand to block out the light. Slowly, he blinks his eyes open and immediately confirms that no he is not in the med bay.

He is outside. All around him are large trees with yellow, orange, and red leaves, and behind that is a bright blue sky.

An orange leaf falls and lands weightlessly on his chest. Tony lifts it up and tosses it aside to join the others.

When he sits up, he is surprised to find no pain. The last thing he remembers is stealing the stones from Thanos and using them to wipe him from existence. After that, he blacks out. Surely he would remember coming here, wherever here is. He absently rubs his chest, something he did when sudden pains originated from the reactor, and after he got it removed it went from a phantom pain to muscle memory.

He looks down when he doesn't feel anything on his chest. No nanotech means no suit.

Tony stands up and looks around. There isn't anyone near him, so no immediate danger, but his lack of suit is never a good sign considering he goes everywhere with it.

Now on high alert, Tony finds the road traveling one way leads, well, somewhere really far that he can't see. In the other direction about a quarter mile down, there are massive doors that reach as far up that the eye can see. Knowing that is where he will get answers, he begins walking.

The journey is quiet, so quiet that all he can hear are the leaves crunching under his feet. It's unnerving and makes Tony walk faster.

When he reaches the doors, he isn't sure what to do. Does he knock? Does he go in? There aren't any handles. There is a furrow going down the middle indicating a set of double doors. The material looks like a cross between metal and wood with intricate designs and artwork carved into them. Each door has a tree rising from the base and reaching just above Tony's head. There is writing (is that writing?) in another language beside the trees. He's never seen that language before, and Tony wonders if by snapping away Thanos he snapped himself into another dimension or onto another planet by mistake.

He raises his right hand, the one that should still be wearing the gauntlet with the stones, and places it on the door intending to push it open. Before he gets the chance, the doors move on their own.

The movement sounds like stone rubbing against stone and is loud enough to make Tony cover his ears. They stop just wide enough for him to fit through before closing behind him with the same agonizing sound.

The first thing he sees is a large pathway lined with short hedges and fire lanterns, which is weird considering it is currently day time wherever he is. Down the path is a large fountain at the center, which is where the path diverges into a couple of different directions but remain in the courtyard. There are two sets of marble stairs to his right and left leading up a level, and then another, and another. Each level has several corridors breaking off of them leading diagonally deeper into the facility.

"It's him!" Someone yells, making Tony jump. He looks over to see someone dressed in armor standing beside the doors he just came through. "It's the Son of Stark! The Man of Iron!"

Somehow this draws the attention of, well, everyone. Multiple people emerge from their places: behind doors, sitting in the courtyard, people stop and turn on the stairs, others come running from down the mysterious corridors they lead to, and beyond the fountain is a grand set of golden doors that an equally golden man emerges from with a golden woman beside him.

Before he even has a chance to panic, someone begins clapping, and he realizes it's the knight behind him. It isn't long before others join in with a chorus of applause. Some cheering joins the noise and it's _loud_. It only continues to get louder as more people pop up and join in.

So, he really did it. He really destroyed Thanos.

The battle is won, everyone is back and safe. He did it!

He's alive!

He actually saved the universe!

People are hooting and hollering all around and it doesn't seem to stop. Confused, but also pretty entranced, Tony cracks a smile and waves at the surrounding crowd. It's like being on stage at one of his fundraisers, showing up in his iron man suit, and having the crowd go absolutely nuts for just the sight of him.

He's moving further in, he realizes, until he is standing by the fountain and the golden woman is in front of him. A very warm and serene expression is on her face and reminds Tony of his own mother.

"Man of Iron, welcome," she says. She is dressed in a yellow robe-like dress, has blonde curls falling to her waist, and she radiates a warmth only a mother is capable of.

"Uh, thanks." The cheering and clapping still haven't stopped so he has to speak up to be heard. "Not that I am opposed to such enthusiastic greetings, but where am I?"

The woman's face falls, only briefly, but Tony still catches it. He's seen the expression enough times to know what pity is, no matter how fleeting.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Tony shakes his head. He remembers facing down with Thanos, he remembers stealing the stones for himself, and he remembers snapping his fingers—

_'I am inevitable.'_

_Pain. So much pain._

_'And I am Iron Man.'_

Tony is stock-still and he feels his heart hammering in his chest and breathing turn into pants as the panic finally sets in. The woman notices it too because she waves her hand and everyone quiets down and goes back about their business.

_'Mr. Stark? We won. We won Mr. Stark. Tony, please.'_

_Painpainpainpainpainburningpainitsburningeverythinghurts._

_'We'll be okay. You can rest now.'_

_Peppers face. Pain. Darkness._

He meets her gaze again, and Tony remembers his voice.

"Am I dead?"

The question is a whisper, and it's too raspy and bitter-tasting on his tongue for it to come from his own mouth. This--this can't be happening. He has Pepper, he has Morgan and Peter! What about everyone else? Are they alive?

The woman places a hand on his shoulder, it's warm and heavy, a bit of an anchor to his surroundings. Her eyes are sad and he feels his stomach twist when she says,

"We all are."

The science in Tony's mind is wondering why the hell her hand isn't just passing through him. He is wondering where they are _exactly_. Another dimension? Alternate universe? A place in the universe no one has discovered? Why does it feel so _real?_ When he contemplated life after death he imagined not feeling anything at all, no emotions and not physical things like this woman's hand on his shoulder or the soft breeze in the air. If anything he suspected it to feel like a dream, which it doesn't. He is fully conscious and fully aware. He is breathing, he feels his heart beating in his chest and the warmth of the blood in his veins.

He feels alive.

"Come, I'll show you to your room."

Room? There are rooms in... Heaven? Is that what this place is?

She guides Tony up the nearest flight of stairs, but he hardly notices as he is focusing on his twenty questions.

"What is this place?" He finds himself asking. "Who are you?"

"I am Frigga, Queen of Asgard. You may have heard of me."

"Thors mother."

She nods.

Another question comes to mind.

"Are my parents here?"

They stop beside a golden door and Frigga turns to him. Tony is coming to hate that he recognizes the expression on her face before she speaks the words.

"No. I'm sorry, Anthony."

_It's Tony_ , his mind corrects as he grits his teeth.

"Where are they?"

They're dead, everyone here—whatever and wherever _here_ is—is dead. So why aren't his parents among them?

Frigga opens the door and ushers Tony inside, it is only now that he realizes he has stepped indoors. The 'corridor' isn't actually a corridor as it is outside with marble flooring and no roof.

"Rest first. You just died, I understand it is taxing on your mind and heart. I will give you a tour and answer your questions later."

"No, I need you to answer them now. What is this place?"

Frigga sighs, and gestures for Tony to have a seat on the large four-poster bed. She closes the door and takes a seat beside him.

"This is Valhalla. It is the place for people who die a worthy or sacrificial death come to rest. Each soul is hand-picked by Odin himself."

"Where do the others go?"

"To Hel--" Frigga shakes her head at his appalled expression. "This is Norse religion, not any other that mortals seem to follow. Hel is the underworld, it is where all souls reside after death."

"Even the evil ones?"

Frigga is hesitant. "The evil ones go to another place."

Tony nods his head. Good. "So my parents, they're in Hel?"

"I cannot say for certain. I _can_ say that they are not here, and you have to do some awful things to land you in Nastrond, so it's likely that Hel is their resting place."

"No other places you could land yourself?"

Frigga shakes her head. "Not unless their deaths were due to the soul stone."

Tony raises his eyebrow. Natasha died retrieving the soul stone. "What happens with the soul stone?"

"Well, any death from that stone, if you are killed by it or even sacrificing yourself to retrieve it, a soul for a soul, then your soul resides within the stone itself, but the person is not aware of it. I'm afraid I don't know much beyond that." Frigga pauses thoughtfully. "After the decimation, Odin grew ill. He will not speak about it. I can tell you that the power of that stone is immense. Thanos thought he was wiping half the universe from existence, but that's not the case. Those souls had to go somewhere. The stone took in as many as it could, but it wasn't nearly enough space. Most of them were lined up outside of Hel, more were in Nastrond, and even here. Each of the three rulers had to come together to sort out what to do with all of them. That much death on such a large scale is too much for any one ruler. Even Odin himself. They haven't stopped working to get them sorted. It was only just recently that all the souls they sorted and were going to sort got sent back to the land of the living."

Tony nods along with Friggas explanation, taking in as much as he can.

"We got the stones to snap everyone back."

"Yes," Frigga confirms with a smile. "But even in those years, the sorting never stopped. Five years of it. Odin is relieved he can rest peacefully after all that.

"You snapped away an entire army and the biggest threat to the universe. If you hadn't, I don't think any of the three lands would have been able to bear it. Everything would be in chaos and ruins. You sacrificed your life to avoid death in the living, _and_ destruction with the dead. That is why, Anthony Stark, you are among those in Valhalla, the first mortal to ever have been granted entrance here."

Tony couldn't believe it. "What happened to Thanos and his army? Are they in that place? What was it called? Nast-something."

"Nastrond, and yes. I can say with certainty they are."

"Good," Tony yawns.

"Rest," Frigga smiles and pats his hand. She stands from the four-poster bed— _his_ bed. "We will speak more in the 'morrow."

Frigga closes the door gently behind her, leaving Tony alone with his thoughts.

_Well, this an interesting turn of events._

He doesn't get much time to think about it because he falls asleep the moment his head hits the pillow.


	4. 2. Back in black green and gold

_'I love you three-thousand.'_

_His heart breaks knowing he might not see his child again. He remembers the night she caught him awake, the night he discovered hope for the future._ I love you three-thousand, _she said to him._

 _Tony records his goodbye to her,_ I love you three-thousand, _he says back._

_They build. They time travel. They lose. They fight. They nearly lose again. Everyone comes back, they fight..._

_'I am inevitable.'_

_It burns, everything burns right down to the blood in his veins. The power matches the pain, so immense and all-consuming. It's too much, it's too much._

_'I... am... Iron Man.'_

_It all stops, and then he is on fire. His body still boils with heat but the power is gone, a minute hum in the background to the energy that just channeled through all of his body. It hurts, it's tiring, his heart is beating out of rhythm but he can't gasp for breath because his limbs are tingling and on fire and it hurts._

_'Mr. Stark? We won. We won, Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark? Tony? Please.'_

Pete, _he tries to whisper to reassure the kid everything is alright. It's like watching him dust all over again but worse because now Tony is in even more pain than before and Peter is full-blown sobbing in front of him. He tries to lift his hand to his face and tell him._

Morgan, you have to meet Morgan, _he wants to say._

_Then Peter has moved away but Tony wants him to stay, why is he leaving? Peter!_

_Then Pepper is there, and this time he manages to make his lips move and a little breath come out to mutter just a part of her name,_ Pep.

_'It's alright, you can rest now.'_

_He's burning, and everyone is crying, and then he is floating._

\--

Tony jerks awake and sits up, gasping for breath between the sobs that are racking his body.

 _It was a dream_ , he tries to tell himself as he wipes the tears from his cheeks that don't stop flowing.

 _No, it wasn't_ , that awesome other part of him says.

He is dead, but he has never felt more alive covered in sweat and choking for breath.

Dead.

Gone.

He's dead.

He's never going to see Pepper, Morgan, or Peter again. Because he's dead. The people on Earth are mourning his loss right now. His five-year-old daughter lost her father--she's going to go through life without him. The first day of school, first date, first dance, first time driving maybe even flying, and graduation--

He's hyperventilating now. Good to know panic attacks are not limited to the living.

He can hear FRIDAYs voice in his head telling him to breathe and counting the seconds for him. He tries to focus on the memory of her helping him through his attacks. _Breathe with me Boss_ , she'd tell him which is silly because AIs don't breathe, _breathe in for five counts. One, two, three-_

Tony breathes in imagining she is there with him, and at first it feels pointless because his thoughts keep drifting to the daughter he will never be there for again and the wife he left as a widow--

_Breathe Boss._

Peter, the kid he became a mentor to. The kid he considered his own son has just lost another important person in his life--

_One... two... three... four... five..._

Tony breathes in.

_Hold it._

Tony holds.

_Breathe out, one... two... three... four... five... six..._

He breathes out.

It takes time, but soon enough Tony finds he is no longer gripping the sheets and can feel his heartbeat slow.

Heartbeat. Breathing. All contrary to death and yet here he is with both. If he hadn't just dreamt the memory of him dying he might believe everyone was fucking with him and he's still alive.

Tony stands up knowing sleep is not going to come to him again anytime soon and takes in his surroundings. He didn't really bother looking when he arrived as he was occupied with other things. The moment Thors mother left him, he collapsed onto the mattress and kicked his shoes off before passing out.

Everything is in gold and browns. His sheets, the rug, and even the paint is all golden while the bed frame, wardrobe, and desk and chair are all wooden. The flooring itself is marble and stands out like a sore thumb against the decor.

Tony can get behind the gold, but at least throw another color in there. Like red.

There are two doors in the room, one he came through with Frigga, the other leads to... ah, a bathroom. It is also, you guessed it, gold and brown. Tony closes the door. He never imagined needing a bathroom in the afterlife.

He looks down at himself and well, he's not beat up or dirty like he was in battle but definitely rumpled from sleep. A shower might do him good.

~

Everything about the way the bathroom functions is like Tony's at home, it even has all the everyday items he uses which is somewhat weird considering there is no way everyone in Valhalla uses the same brand shampoo as him.

There is clothing laid out for him on the bed when he comes back out and he frowns. Frigga must've dropped them off to him. The pants are gold and the shirt is a deep red.

 _That's more like it_ , he thinks.

The pants are tight, and it's mostly because they are more like leggings than anything else. The material reminds him of Peppers yoga pants. The shirt is long enough to reach high on his thigh and fits him pretty loose. It is short-sleeved and cut like a Henley around the neck but dips a bit deeper down the chest without any way to clasp the two sides together. If he still had the arc reactor, the top half would be easily visible.

When Tony looks in the mirror, he looks like himself, but pointedly not. _It's the clothing_ , he thinks begrudgingly. He doesn't make a habit of wearing Peter Pan style pants and Captain Hooks shirt, but the red is his color so it can't just be that. His _face_ looks different, he noticed something was off while shaving his jaw and putting gel in his hair (an attempt to feel somewhat normal). There are fewer lines, and his skin is more... tight. Like he's younger. His skin where the arc reactor was is scar-free too.

Death is weird.

Outside, Tony is hit with the rays of a sun he doesn't know but is familiar with in every way. _It's a sun_ , he thinks, _not much can be different about that_.

The railing looks out over a courtyard or park of some sort, where there are two children playing in the grass and another person sitting under one of the many trees with a book. There is a small group of people dressed in armor and practicing some sparring. Each time they swing overhead the sun reflects off the metal and hits Tony in the eye forcing him to hold his hand out to block it.

Looking around, he sees doors on the other side of the courtyard that probably hold more rooms, and is about a football field in distance away. It's almost like a hotel, except it's permanent and houses ghosts.

He turns the opposite way Frigga had brought him and reaches a flight of stairs that take him down to the collection of people. 

The smell of clean air assaults his nose like the grass has been freshly cut and the air hasn't seen a day of fossil fuel consumption. It both reminds and contradicts Tonys memory of Central Park. He could almost imagine he is there; the benches, pavement trails, trees, grass, kids and adults alike could almost convince him... almost.

However, New York never smelled this clean. And he certainly has never seen people sparring with swords and dressed in full armor in the city's park, although he can't say it would be a surprise if he ever did.

Tony reluctantly approaches the group of swordsmen and stops at a close, but safe, distance away.

"Excuse me?"

The group pull away from each other and lower their weapons. The sun is shining right in Tony's eyes and he wishes he had his sunglasses. The last thing he needs is for these strangers with pointy objects to think he is glaring at them.

"Son of Stark," the woman says like a statement instead of a greeting. She approaches him with a smile on her face. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Er..."

"I've heard everything about your travels here, everyone did. You're a hero amongst heroes, and a mortal no less."

"Right, who are you?"

"I am Sif, and this is Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg."

"The names ring a bell," Tony frowns trying to remember. "I think Thor mentioned you guys once."

"Only once?" The blond one pipes up and grunts when the girl, Sif, elbows him in the ribs.

"How is he?" Sif askes politely.

Tony shrugs. "Oh, you know. Larger than life, enjoys his beer, prospering in New Asgard."

"I'm happy our king is doing well. When his day comes, we will be both sad and honored to see him again."

Tony shifts uncomfortably. _When his day comes_ , Tony doesn't like that. The truth behind where he is and why is starting to hit him once again.

"Can you tell me where to find Frigga?"

"Probably up in the gardens," one of the men say. "Our Queen is always there unless she is needed elsewhere."

His heart is pounding, his fingers start to tremble.

"And where is that?"

"Past the main entrance--"

"Thank you," he says and rushes past them. He needs to get out of the sun. It's too hot, everything is suffocating--

"Wait I didn't finish--"

"It's fine, I'll find it. Thanks."

Tony feels their stare on his back as he walks towards the bundle of trees. He is a safe distance away from the person sitting underneath one of them, and when he is out of eyesight from all of them he doubles-over and hyperventilates.

He tries not to think of how Pepper might be doing right now, or Morgan for that matter. And Peter? He can't think like that. He won't ever see any of them again until their time on Earth is up which is quite a few decades from now. Maybe. He won't see them again until they die, and if that isn't the most fucked up thing--

But will he see them again? As far as Frigga is concerned this place is only for heroes and none of them are human except for Tony.

He may very well spend eternity alone.

Tony leans heavily against the tree and tries to catch his breath. It's hard to breathe in the warm air despite being in the cool shade--

"Are you quite finished?"

Tony opens his eyes (when did he close them?) and looks for the source of the voice but doesn't see anyone anywhere.

 _I'm going crazy_ , he thinks.

"I'm up here," the voice drawls in a bored tone.

Tony looks up just in time to see a green and black-clad figure fall from a high tree branch and gracefully land some five feet away. When the man looks up through a curtain of long and messy black hair, Tony recognizes him all too well.

It's the face of a man he hasn't seen for what feels like a thousand years. A face he never thought he'd see again--least of all in a place meant for heroes.

" _Loki?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this certainly took some time to post. I'm hoping now that I am in a routine with work and school this semester I can update at a good time-span. The dream is once a week, but the max length should be once a month. Sorry, it's not sooner, but I do have other stories I need to work on as well so I gotta keep it realistic.  
> Thank you all so much for the support so far! I'm pleasantly surprised with the response I've been getting and we've barely begun! I can't wait to see what you guys think the more this story progresses.  
> Have a great night everyone xo


	5. 3. A day in the life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I owe you guys like 10 chapters by now... oops. Maybe I'll add 'unreliable author' to the tags. But I won't abandon the story, fan fiction is why I have abandonment issues to begin with let's be honest here, so I won't inflict such unnecessary pain on you guys. No promises on the characters though hehe  
> enjoy xo

_"Loki?"_

Said man gives him an unimpressed look like Tony is the most boring person he has ever come in contact with.

"If you're quite finished with your panic attack, I am trying to read. Please keep it down."

Tony stares at him.

"Loki?" He says again, more to himself than the man who's rolling his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that would be obvious. I _died_."

"No, what are you doing _here_? Frigga said this place is for those who died heroic deaths. Last I heard you were in an Asgardian prison for murder."

"Of course. I guess Thor forgot to mention everything after that," he replies dryly.

Tony knows better than to believe Thor "forgot" about mentioning Loki being out of prison or even dying. Despite Loki's evil side, Thor loved him with all his heart. If anything, Tony believes Thor might have been protecting him by not mentioning it.

And Tony being Tony, he doesn't think before speaking. "So, which is it? You get in because your daddy runs the place or because you did something heroic?"

Loki thins his lips and clutches his book to his chest. "Is it really so hard to believe that I am here for any reason other than _daddy's charm_?"

Tony shrugs. "Dunno. Thor said you were under some spell when you attacked Earth. He swears left and right that you're not who we saw."

"I'm not who he thinks I am."

"Daddy's charm then," Tony confirms, a little put off that even some of the bad can get into a place meant for the good.

Loki huffs. "I am not who you think I am, either."

At Tony's inquisitive frown. Loki climbs back up his tree and continues to read like Tony isn't there.

\--

Tony wanders around for a while, trying to learn his new home for all of eternity.

He found more hallways full of doors that he can only assume hold more residents of the place. He wandered back into the courtyard that he first arrived in, and then through more corridors of rooms, and ended up in a massive mess hall--well not really a _hall_ considering it's outside but there are rows upon rows of tables and benches. Some of them are occupied but most of them are empty. It makes Tony think of the great hall in Harry Potter.

He moves on to other parts of the place. He discovers a kitchen (which is weird, why do they need to eat?), a game room that is mostly occupied, another kitchen (still weird), a gym-like place where people are sparring similar to that group he met outside his room. 

These places aren't just rooms though, they're far more massive than that. Like a castle within a castle. The rooms could easily lose someone without a map inside of them.

He discovers a library that he reminds himself to explore more of later, and follows a small group down the corridor hoping to be lead back to one of the kitchens for some food his stomach is now rumbling for. _Fascinating_.

He breaks off from the group when he sees a room--an _actual, normal-sized_ room with double doors and a ceiling. It's dark, like a movie theater. The only light is coming from the chest height orbs sitting on pedestals. They're scattered at random around the place and giving off a dim white-light. As Tony moves inside, he sees people are standing over and looking into them.

There is a single person with one near the door, three people surrounding another in the back corner, and another person a couple pedestals away from them.

Confused, Tony moves to one of the empty ones and looks in. It's opaque like a crystal ball, but enlarged five times the size of a normal crystal ball.

The inside starts to churn and shift and before Tony can wonder what is about to happen, images start to form and suddenly Tony is standing outside the lake behind his and Peppers home.

He's back, he's _home_.

The first person he sees is Fury standing on his deck and Tony has to wonder _what the hell_ because he hasn't seen Nick Fury in years even before the decimation. Standing at the base of the stairs is the badass Carol Danvers, and then.. is that Harley?--God he hasn't seen that kid in ages, he's gotten _so big_ \--then the Guardians, and Clint and his family. He catches sight of T'Challa and Scott Lang. Then Wanda, Sam, and even Bucky Barnes of all people. What the hell is the Winter Soldier doing at his house?

People start to move and disperse into his house. The group on the deck is last and Tony knows all of them by name, too. Stephen Strange, Wong, Peter, May, Bruce, Thor, Steve, Happy, Rhodey, and lastly Pepper and Morgan.

"Pep!" He can't help but yell. "I'm back!"

No one even blinks.

Tony rushes up to her. "Pepper?"

She stops walking, and Tony thinks she's heard him when she bends over and scoops Morgan into her arms.

"Pepper?"

Morgan looks at him. "Morgan?" He says but the closer he gets the more he realizes she isn't seeing him, but seeing _through_ him. He waves his hand in front of her but to no avail. Then they're moving again and Tony tries to catch Peppers arm but it moves right through her like something out of a sci-fi movie.

Tony stares down at his hand in horror and watches the last of his family relocate inside his house.

"They can't see you."

The voice is familiar and Tony is somehow relieved that someone is speaking to him while also hurt that it's not someone among the living.

"What is this?" He asks.

Frigga comes to stand beside him. This time she is wearing more blue than gold, and it makes her eyes look lighter than Tony initially thought they were.

"It's Midgard."

"Earth?"

"Yes."

Tony looks back at the house, and then his dock. He sees something floating in the water and knows what it is without having to look closer. He and Pepper discussed it a long time ago when she was convinced he would kill himself as Iron Man. _She was right_. Tony feels sick.

"Is this my wake?"

Frigga doesn't respond, but Tony doesn't need her to. Under normal circumstances, meaning when he was _alive_ , he would kill to know who would show up to his funeral. Now, he wants no part of it.

"Get me out of here."

And just like that, Tony is back to the land of the dead standing over the glowing orb and Frigga is on the opposite side of him. The look in her eyes is not pity--thank goodness for small mercies--but sympathy.

Tony looks around the room again with a new understanding of what this place is.

"Odin wanted a way for the others to check in on their loved ones. So, he created this room. All it requires is thinking of whoever you wish to see, and you will."

"In real time?"

Frigga nods.

"So right now, on Earth, they're having my funeral."

"It would seem so."

Tony takes a moment to consider this. "That was fast. I didn't think it would happen so soon."

"Well, you have been asleep for thirty-two hours."

Tony's eyes widen. He's never slept so long in his life! He can't imagine how much longer he would've slept if his nightmares hadn't woken him.

Suddenly, all those comments he made growing up about 'sleeping when he is dead' feel too literal.

"Come," Frigga says and moves around the orb to offer him her arm. "There is much I'd like to show you."

Tony links his arm with hers and lets himself be lead away...

Away from his connection to the living.

He looks over his shoulder again as they leave, telling himself that he _will_ see his family again, even if he doesn't get to interact with them.

And preferably not at his own funeral.

\--

Frigga takes him around and shows him all the things Tony discovered on his own. She gives him little tidbits on how Odin decided to layout the construct, hints on how to navigate it, and what similarities it has to Asgard. A lot of things available to himself and the people are based on things that were in the palace of Asgard, it is also why almost everything is grand in stature and golden in color.

She tells him stories from her time being alive and as Queen of Asgard, and Tony is thankful for the distraction. It's nice to be thinking about something other than war and death.

They walk into one of the mess halls which is nearly empty now and Frigga has him sit at a bench across from her. She rests her arms on the table.

"You must be hungry."

As if on command, his stomach growls. He feels his cheeks flush. "Must be."

Frigga smiles. "Simply think of what you wish to eat, and you will have it."

Tony blinks at her. "You're joking."

She shakes her head.

Tony bites his lip and closes his eyes with an image in mind. When he opens them, he sees a cheese burger and fries sitting in front of him and the smile that forms on his lips makes his cheeks hurt.

"I could get use to this."

Frigga laughs.

Tony eats quickly and when he is finished he asks the twenty questions racing through his head.

"How come we can eat?"

"How is thinking the item in tune with reality?"

"Does that work in all the lands?"

"Is it limited to food?"

"So, I could think up my personal razor and it will be there?"

"Oh, so is that why my bathroom was fully stocked with my stuff from back home?"

"Could I think up my Iron Man suit?"

At this, Frigga shakes her head. "There are limits. Odin makes an exception for food and liquid consumptions, and he will allow you to have any items you need for grooming. The only weapons allowed are what is in the armory, and even those are crafted for entertainment and nothing more."

Which means his Iron Man suit and nanotech are out of the picture. He makes a note to check out the blacksmithing area next. He needs to do something with his hands or he is going to go crazy in this place. Don't get him wrong, there is loads of entertainment but there is something about tinkering with objects that calms Tony physically and mentally.

His thoughts come to a sudden stop when a familiar figure walks through the doors. Tony is instantly on high alert like a cat when it spots a mouse. His entire posture changes as he watches Loki take a seat a table away from them and begin drinking a beverage that appeared before him.

He can feel the blood rushing through his veins and pounding in his ears. His fists clench on the tabletop and he itches for his suit now more than ever.

"He's harmless, you know."

Tony looks away to catch Frigga staring at him with amusement. The bubble around him has been popped and suddenly Tony can hear the things around him again. He releases a breath.

"He's killed hundreds of people, probably more."

Smiling tightly, Frigga says, "Loki never does anything without reason. I'm certainly not justifying his actions, but I can promise you he carries more good than bad inside him."

Tony raises an eyebrow at that and peers over at Loki again. His head is deep within a book, his black hair is a curtain around his angular face, and the lack of armor makes him look much smaller than Tony remembers. Of course he saw him earlier in the day, but Tony was in the middle of a panic attack and caught off-guard that Loki, of all people, was standing before him that he wasn't looking too closely at his appearance.

Looking at him now, Tony can see that his armor had made him look like a giant. Not to say he is scrawny by any means, but he is built more lean than muscular. Unlike Steve who is muscular even beneath his spangly armor, Loki's armor seems to have had a dual purpose of protection and intimidation. His height is the same, and his agile movements are the same, like he calculates every movement before he makes them. Tony always thought that was a battle-skill, but maybe that is just Loki. Constantly thinking before doing. He is smart that way; dangerous. Always ten-steps ahead, even now with a furrow between his brows his movements are slow as he turns a page and tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. Even when his attention is away from his book to take a sip of his drink, his eyes are carefully assessing the room. 

They land on Tony and his breath catches in his throat. Then, they shift to Frigga who has turned to look at her son and gives him a warm smile and a nod. Loki simply goes back to his book without returning the gesture. Tony relaxes.

His face looks healthier. Back on Earth, his eyes were sunken and the dark bags underneath stood out against the pale of his skin. His blue eyes were wild and frenzied. He had enough nightmares about them to remember.

Except earlier they weren't like that. Tony may have been a little preoccupied with his racing heart to fully process the situation, but one thing he picked up on for certain is that Loki's eyes were green instead of blue.

"Thor mentioned he was mind-controlled."

Frigga nods and turns away from her son with a sad expression. "Loki went through a lot before he arrived on your planet. He will not speak about the time he spent in Thanos' grasp, but I know it wasn't anything good. The mind stone did all sorts of things to his head, it distorted and morphed any good thoughts into terrible ones. He was in a fragile state of mind before Thanos got to him, so it was easy for the stone to work itself into the crevices."

"What happened to him?" Truly the million dollar question.

Frigga gives a meaningful look. "You should speak to him about that."

Tony shakes his head. "That won't happen."

She shrugs, and it's as elegant as a Queen would make it. "Give it time. We have nothing but."

"A conversation is a two-way street. We're enemies, and even if I was willing to talk to him, what makes you think he will speak to me in return?"

Frigga smiles knowingly and stands from the table. "He already has, hasn't he?"

Before Tony could dubiously confirm such a question, Frigga turns her back to him and leaves the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Let me know what you think.


End file.
